Grounded With My Brother
by TomiSama04
Summary: Jacob writes in his journal about his fondest childhood memory. [Grimmcest]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This one was a quote story that Bridget came up with. We come up with a title and we wing it on our own from there. So this one was mine.

"Grounded With My Brother," A Sama Story.

----------

Wilhelm and I didn't fight a lot when we were very small. He never abused me at all until I was eight. He was ten at the time. It was stupid of me, really. I deserved every smack I ever got from my brother.

I should have known beans won't bring people back to life.

"Magic Beans, Jacob?" Will's voice still rings in my ears.

A day later, Lotte died. Our poor baby sister, and Will blamed me. If I had sold the cow and gotten money for medicine, and not beans, she'd still be alive.

And from that day on, we started getting grounded.

Nothing was abnormal about getting grounded, except when we were sent to our room, one of the only other rooms in the house, it was always silent. We could always hear mother crying. "Lotte, my darling Lotte."

Every time, Will would say, "You've made mother cry again."

I would hide my face in my pillow and cry with her.

It wasn't until I was thirteen that our groundings meant anything. Will was exploding. He was fifteen and he wanted to get out and see the world, he wanted girls, he wanted money. He wanted everything.

This time he'd stolen something. Mother assumed I was with him, so she grounded me, too. But there weren't any sobs, mother had left the house. It was just Will and me.

"Don't you want to get out into the world, Jake?" Will was looking out the window, waving to a pretty girl as she walked past.

I was lying on my bed, writing a story. My teachers always commented on my ability to write and told me I should write more. I happily followed their suggestion.

Will sat on my bed and pushed my book onto the floor. "You'll come with me, won't you?"

I frowned and Will and picked up my book. "If you treat me like that, no, Will. I won't."

I turned away and kept writing. It wasn't anything I was really proud of; just a story about a dream I'd had the night before. I was trying so hard to ignore Will that I didn't notice he was leaning over my shoulder until I felt his breath on my neck.

"Why do you write so much?" His voice was quiet.

"Because I want to be a scholar."

"Why be a scholar when you could be famous and rich?"

I sighed. "I will be famous and rich, but not for walking into town and looking pretty like you."

Will grinned. "You think I'm pretty?"

I blushed. I always thought my brother was attractive, mostly, though, because he always told me he was. I turned and looked at his face. His blonde hair fell onto his face, not wet, but messily. It looked like he'd spent hours getting his hair to look that messy. His eyes were soft, but his playful side, the side he should be showing now, was surprisingly dull. Something about his eyes made him seem serious.

"What?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Jacob." Will reached over and touched my cheek, I blushed under his touch. His thumb ran over my cheek, trying to calm me down. "It's okay if you think I am. I think you're pretty, too."

"What?" I repeated, this time in disbelief.

"I mean, look at you." Will let his hand fall from my cheek. "Your hair's always perfectly kept and you're glasses… they make you look so smart."

I frowned, but blushed. "Stop picking on me."

"I'm not picking, Jacob." Will sat back, looking serious. "I'm saying, the two of us could ride in _together_ to the towns. We could look pretty _together_."

I scoffed and walked away. "Where are you going? You're grounded." Will called after me, but I was out the door before he could stop me. I couldn't believe him. _Teasing_ me like that. Pretending, only so he could have a partner in crime. He only wanted all the girls to know his name. He only wanted to be rich and famous.

I didn't know until later, but while I had stormed off, Will had sat down and read one of my stories. A story I called, "Forgiveness."

----------

"_I can't believe you. She's going to die because of you." Klaus smacked his younger brother, Jack. Their sister would have turned ten in a week, Jack being twelve, Klaus being fourteen. Jack was suppose to buy medicine with the little money the family had, to save their sister, Leisel._

_Jack didn't buy medicine. He bought, instead, magic beans. "They're real, Klaus." Jack was sobbing on the floor, their mother looking down, sadly upon the boys, but didn't stop Klaus' angry fists. Every punch made Jack only further wish for death._

"_Don't say that." Klaus, now in tears himself, though through frustration, got off of his brother and ran to the corner. "Dear sister. You'll be well, don't worry."_

_But she was not well. She died the very next day and the family buried their sibling behind the house. Jack, in one last attempt to save his sister, buried the beans with her, without his mother and Klaus realizing._

_Jack awoke, a few hours later, to a strange noise. He walked outside, hoping that his sister had returned. No such luck, but instead, there was a beanstalk that grew as high as the heavens. Jack was so amazed; he didn't stop to think before he climbed up._

_Over the clouds, there was a castle. Jack quickly walked to the castle, egger to see what lived up here. When he opened the door, he found a party. Everyone was in fancy clothes and laughing and dancing. Jake walked in, wanting to attend the party, too. However, he was stopped by an older man._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_My name is Jack. Is my sister, Liesel, here?"_

_The man suddenly smiled. "Yes, Jack. She arrived earlier this morning, would you like to say goodbye?"_

_Jack felt sick to his stomach but Liesel was at the man's side before Jack could say anything different._

"_Hi, Jack." She smiled. She was even more beautiful than she use to be. Jack smiled back._

"_Tell Klaus it's okay that he's angry, but there was nothing you could have done. Beans or not."_

_Jack nodded. "He won't believe me."_

"_He will." She said and she took a clip from her hair. Mother had given it too her for Christmas, and she'd lost it. "Show this to him. Tell him of your adventure. He'll believe you, brother. And I don't blame you." She kissed his cheek, and led him to the beanstalk. "You've said goodbye, so it will disappear soon. Hurry, Jack."_

_Jack climbed down in a hurry, her hair clip in his pocket, and as soon as he reached the ground, the beanstalk disappeared._

_Jack quickly ran in and woke up Klaus. Klaus was irritated until Jack shoved Liesel's clip into Klaus' hand. "I'm sorry, Klaus. But there's nothing we could have done."_

_Klaus seemed to understand. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry." Klaus stood up and began to kiss-_

----------

There wasn't anything else I'd written, not that Will needed to read more. Scribbles lined the rest of the page as I had searched for words. I never meant Will to read that story. Never. I walked back into the room, and Will never mentioned it. He acted normal, so I didn't suspect anything.

The next day, however, Will went on a rampage. He smashed things while I was close and blamed them on me. I always thought he was trying to get me into trouble, but he tried extra desperately today. Mother got angry with the smashing and grounded us both again, before she left. However, before she left, knowing I left last time, she put something, I never figured out what, in front of the door to keep it from opening.

I frowned at Will. "What's wrong with you? Why do you always insist on getting me in trouble with you?"

Will just looked at me.

"Answer me!" I yelled, shoving him. He grabbed my arms and threw me against the wall, and pinning me there. I groaned, having hit my head a little harder than he probably intended for it to hit.

"You do think I'm pretty."

"Will you stop that?" I yelled. He pushed my shoulders farther into the wood.

"Don't play stupid, anymore, Jacob." I began to shiver, and I looked to the corner and saw my book. "Yeah, I read your story."

"It was just a story!" I yelled, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Brothers. They kissed, Jake." Will shook his head. "I didn't think you liked that stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Boys… kissing. I didn't know you were a poof." Will grinned. I tried to yell, but Will's hand was still clamped on my mouth. "Brothers."

I mumble my plea. "It wasn't a kiss like that! It was a brotherly kiss. Just a peck!" but he can't hear anything but deafened muffles.

He removed his hand, and I opened my mouth to protest, but his mouth met mine before I could object. With my mouth half open, he kissed me, clumsily. I didn't mind, but I couldn't believe he would do this to himself, just to play a joke on me.

He pulled back, and I started to protest again. "What are you do-"

"Shut up, Jake." He took off my glasses and sat them on the table beside us, before putting his hand behind my head and pulling me in again. This time he was more forceful. I tried to back away, I tried to seem like I didn't like it, but I did. It took all my will to not kiss back.

He quickly fixed that. He pulled away and growled, "Kiss me back, Jacob."

"Or what?"

"Or I won't kiss you again."

"Who says I want you to kiss me, anyway."

"You did." He kissed my neck.

I gasped, "When did I say that?"

"Just then, here, listen again." He continued to kiss and bite at my neck, soon, I gave in and moaned softly.

Will laughed. "Told you."

I frowned, but it didn't stop Will, he just leaned in and kissed me again.

Years later, things between Wilhelm and I haven't changed. We still fight, and sometimes, we still fight about magic beans. I know he's only picking, as he says it a lot, but I wonder if he remembers that first time we kissed? What about the times after that? Years worth of kisses? Does he remember each and every one of them? I do.

I know Wilhelm still reads my journal, too. That's why I wrote this in here. Not so much for my own need, but for him. I wanted to tell him that I never enjoyed anything better than the times I was grounded with my brother.


End file.
